Hotel Seaview
by schillingklaus
Summary: Hotel Tipton opens a new branch at Seaview, which means jobs and adventures for Miley and her friends. Jackson/Nia, Rico/Holly ONeill, Robby/Carey, Mikayla/Zack, ... I don't own any of the shows and songs.


** Seaview**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own _Hannah Montana_ or _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the quoted songs.

* * *

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_Hannah Montana_,_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_

**Genre: **Fluff,Family,Friendship,Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Hotel Tipton opens a new branch at Malibu Seaview. Many jobs and new friends await Miley and her friends.

**Characters: **Robby Stewart/Carey Martin,Mikayla/Zack Martin, Jackson Stewart/Nia Moseby, Rico/Holly O'Neill, Mr. Dontzig/Ilsa Schicklgrubermaiger, Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Cooper, Roxy Roker, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Madeline Fitzpatrick, Marion Moseby, Esteban Ramirez, Arwen Hawkhauser, Maitre D' Patrick, Amber Adeson, Ashley Dewitt, Joannie Palumbo, Saint Sarah, ...

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

I. Tome I

* * *

1. New in Malibu Seaview

* * *

1. Seaview High

* * *

1. New Job For Jackson?

* * *

1. Other Applicants

* * *

2. Trouble

* * *

2. Rico On The Prowl

* * *

2. Miley's Tryout

* * *

3. Who Is Robby Ray

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

4. Opening Party

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

5. After The Opening

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

6. Showdown At School

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

6.

* * *

7. New Start

* * *

7.

* * *

7.

* * *

7.

* * *

7.

* * *

7.

* * *

8. Save Hotel Seaview

* * *

8.

* * *

8.

* * *

8.

* * *

8.

* * *

8.

* * *

8.

* * *

9. Finale

* * *

9.

* * *

9.

* * *

9.

* * *

9.

* * *

9. The End

* * *

** Part I. Tome I**

* * *

** Chapter 1. New in Malibu Seaview**

* * *

** Seaview High**

Zack and Cody Martin, two twins from Massachusetts that have just moved down to California. They had used to live with their mother Carey ina luxury hotel named Tipton. The owner of said 5-star spelunc had decided to open a new branch over here at Malibu, and for this avail, he had sent part of his staff over here in order to get the new hotel started, especially by instructing the new staff memebers. They had therefore enrolled at Seaview School, the one closest to their new residence. They had just obtained instructions from the secretary.

Cody opened his locker.

Zack had the firm intention to do the same, alas, he had forgotten the number of his locker. "Damn' new locker!" He tried to gnaw the lock with his teeth, but for no avail.

"Give it up! You won't achieve anything!" Cody reminded his twin brother who was almost ten minutes older than him, but Zack was deaf on that ear when it came to listening to Cosy's advices.

Suddenly a fun-looking guy skated in. Skating wasn't exactly legal in the school hall, but nobody cared. "Hi, my name is Oliver, do you need help with your locker?" He asked Zack who was just about trying to bite the lock into pieces.

"Apparently!" Cody grinned.

"OK!" Oliver Oken grinned. "There goes nothing ..." He stepped back and headbutted the door of the locker with a clicking sound.

Zack cheered. "It's open!"

Oliver smiled. "Any time you need me!"

"Thanks so much!" Zack sighed when he started to fill his locker with his belongings.

"My home is just around the corner. So .., where do you live?" Oliver asked Zack and Cody.

"Hotel Seaview." Cody answered.

Oliver startled. "That noble shed?" It was very hard to believe.

Zack nodded. "Our mom is going to work here, at least for a few months, until the boss decides that we should return to Boston, where the main hotel of our hotel chain is located."

Oliver smiled. "OK, how may I find you there?"

Cody smiled. "Just ask for Zack and Cody. Most people will know us."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, that's not unlikely ..."

* * *

** New Job For Jackson?**

Jackson Stewart and Cooper were loitering around in the kitchen of the Stewarts' residence.

Jackson sighed. "That damn' filthy brat named Rico got me fired ... again!"

His friend Cooper shrugged. "So ... why am I not surprised?"

Jackson shrugged. "No idea ..."

Cooper chuckled. "So ... just give it up, you will never be able to hold a candle to that freak!"

"Maybe ..." Jackson moaned. "In any case I'm going to look for a new job."

"There's the Malibu Daily Herald. They have got something ... sometimes." he grinned.

Jackson couldn't help grabbing the newspaper and browse the job opportunities. "Here ... New Hotel Seaview is looking for new staff: Luggage porter, kitchen assistant, room maids, waiters, candy boys, plumbers, ..."

"I bet you won't try out as a room maid?" Cooper asked sarcastically. "But hey, the kitchen assistant ... that sounds perfectly like me ..."

"Hey, I know that you can cook well, but ..." Jackson shrugged. "This is a hotel of five stars, not a snack cart!"

Cooper shrugged. "I could serve in a kitchen of eight stars!"

"OK!" Jackson shrugged. "I may still try out as a porter or as a plumber."

Cooper nodded. "Let's do it!"

* * *

** Other Applicants**

Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart were waiting in front of the office of the manager of Hotel Seaview.

"Do you really want to try ou singer for the opening party?" Lilly asked Miley.

"It's just a little opening party!" Miley nodded while remarking that. "I may sing well as Miley, too!"

"I know that your voice has nothing to do with the wig or the name," Lilly replied. "But OK, if you say so ..."

Mr. Moseby, the manager of the hotel chain, called Miley into the room.

"Good luck!" Lilly waved to her best friend forever.

Miley smiled and disappeared in the office.

Lilly hoped that this was going to end well, and that nobody was going to identify Miley as Hannah Montana. Miley was too lazy to contact her manager, so she could not perform as Hannah Montana. Alas, when Lilly saw who just lurked around the corner, bound for Mr. Moseby's office, her heart stopped missing the beats. Oh no! That could not be ... Mikayla? That dirty little sucker was going to perform at the opening party as well? Now Miley was practically forced to sing like Hannah in order to not get beaten and humiliated by Mikayla! She knew that many pupils of her school were going to watch. Lilly's heart dropped down into her pants.

Finally, Miley left the office of the executive manager, seeing Mikayla. She grinned mischievously, and she knew that this was going top mean a hell of trouble.

Both being at unease, Miley and Lilly left into the foyer. They did not have to talk just to understand that each other was worried to hell and back. Maybe Oliver was going to be able to cheer them up. Suddenly, they saw Roxy Roker.

"Hi girls!" Roxy greeted them. "Do you have a job here? I'm about to try out for giving yoga and self defense classes."

Miley and Lilly sighed. "Nice for you ... but we've got ourselves knee-deep into some troubles, kind of, sort of ..." Then they explained the whole situation involving Mikhayla.

Roxy was shocked. But she had no idea how to help.

Oliver Oken entered the foyer. "Yeah! I'm the new bellman!" He screamed joyfully and bounced around on his inline skates, which, as goes without saying, was not exactly permitted in the foyer or anywhere else in the hotel, but Oliver didn't care. "My colleague Esteban Ramirez is going to instruct me. Did you get a job as a room maid, Lilly?"

Miley and Lilly briefly, but they had to tell him about the problem with Mikayla which made him tremble like a willow in the wind.

"These are my new friends Zack and Cody!" Oliver introduced the twins to the girls.

"Why am I seeing things twice?" Miley complained. "I haven't had too much rum and tequila, have I?"

* * *

** Chapter 2. Trouble**

* * *

** Rico On The Prowl**

Having fired Jackson wasn't yet enough for Rico. He still needed to make his life more and more miserable. For that avail, he was trying to figure where Jackson's next job was going to be. Equipped with a fake beard, a girl's wig way less stylish than Hannah Montana's, thick-framed spectacles, and a multicoloured fake fur cape, he followed Jackson around. It should be needless to say that brainless Jackson was not anywhere near turning suspiscious. Finally, he arrived in front of Hotel Seaview. Wow, what loser could employ someone like Jackson? Rico had no doubts that the managers of that worthless spelunc deserved being conned as much as Jackson. Alas, for that avail, Rico needed to know the strength and weaknesses of the rest of the Hotel's staff. If only he had a secret informer ... Accidentally, he saw someone else sneaking around the hotel's entrance. That person was very suspicious. It takes one to know one, and Rico recognised that that very person was up to nothing good for the hotel's staff.

"Hey! You there!" The strange person addressed Rico. "I don't trust you!"

"I don't trust you, either! Can I even trusdt you that yoiu don't trust me?"Rico scratched his fake beard. He recognised the clothers of the snooping person as fakes, too.

"No way! Why would anyone want to trust anyone?"The person stretched the hand out for a handshake.

His suspicions notwithstanding, Rico grabbed the hand.

Suddenly, a medium shock made both Rico and the other snooper tremble and twitch like stranded fish.

"I've so seen that coming!" They skreeched they smiled.

"I'm Holly O' Neill" The snooper fessed up. "I like conning the unwary. If you may trsut me that that's my name ..."

"My name is Rico!" He snickered. "But why do I tell you that? You don't have a reason to trust me, anyways. I like conning and pranking brainless people."

"Oh, there are a view in this hotel ... such as Zack Cody, London Tipton, Nia Moseby, ... unfortunately, Zack's identical twin brother is quite smart, you have to be very careful." Holly went through all the other staff members. "I've conned some of them, but they caught me. Now they are due for some terrible revenge."

Rico smiled sweetly. "That will be fun! Of course only if you help me ruining the life of some new employee, a certain Jackson Stewart, and his worthless bitchy sister Miley, and their friends Oliver and Lilly."

Holly smiled. "Sounds cool!"

* * *

** Miley's Tryout**

Zack and Cody Martin had dragged Carey into the stage room of Hotel Seaview.

"So, who is here that you need to show me?" Carey wondered.

"A new girl from our classes!" Zack remarked. "She's cool!"

"You say that abouyt many girls, but in the end, they all like me!" Coady boasted.

Zack shook his head. "This time, it will be the other way round! You will see!"

"Bet not?" Cody replied.

Carey wasn't exactly pleased when her two sons started bickering like nobody's business and stuff. "Stop that!"

Cody and Zack moaned with a distinct lack of were probably going to keep on arguing over Miley. Alas, they hadn't even seen her really, just across the hall. Oliver Oken had told them a bit about Miley as one of his friends, but that had been all.

Cary was somewhat pleased when her sons had suspended their bickering for the time being. She relaxed.

Mr. Mosey stepped up to the stage. "OK, I've gathered you for the rehearsals of our opening party. I should not have to remind you, but I do it anyways: the leading newspapers and regional TV channels are going to send their best reporters over here. We can't affort to disappoint them!"

Carly nodded. The even was very important, critical for the career of most of the members of the staff of the hotel, be it here or iin the main quarter in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Our first topic is the music. Carey will sing at the end of the party, as the pop and rockstars that have applied are still minors and can't stay until after midnight." Mr. Moseby was already tired of having to say stuff like that, He knew in advance that Zack could never comply with such an inhibition, and that Cody would more or less voluntarily help him to break the rules, over and over again. He sighed. "Thus it's my plight er pleasure to announce ..." He looked at his cheat sheets. "Miley Stewart, the daughter of the legendary Robby Ray Stewart!" Fact is, Mr. Moseby had not known about Robby Ray's existence until Miley applied for the opening show, and only his niece Nia had confirmed that Robby Ray had once been a great star. Moseby's mo had kept him away from rock music and forced him into ballets and other boring stuff. Yet he didn't want to appear totally ignorant, it had been embarassing for him, over and over, that the male friends of Zack and Cody laughed about his ignorance concerning real boys' stuff.

A shockwave shot through Carey's brain when she heard the name Robby Ray. Could that be ... that Robby Ray Stewart? He had to. Carey's stomach churned and cramped vigorously. She floundered, but she couldn't withstand the violent throng. Finally, she threw up. "Excuse me!" She walked out of the floor.

Zack and Cody were seriously worried. "Mom!"

Moseby ordered the boys to go and look after their mom. He was not aware of having said anything bad, so what was wrong? It was clearly a reaction to his announce, but he couldn't understand the context.

* * *

** Chapter 3. Who Is Robby Ray**

* * *

Miley entered the stage. She was going to sing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_, a song of Hannah Montana that had been sung by others before, too.[[1]] Miley tried very hard not to sound too obvioulsly like Hannah Montana, while still performing well, yet she could not help appearing awkward. It wasn't bad, but it just wasn't, ehm, good? MIley's anxiety increased from minute to minute. Finally, she was through, and she could sit down next to Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly. Alas, it was no real time for relaxing, as she was now going to tremble through the performance of archrival Mikayla.

Oliver and Lilly stuck two thumbs up for Miley, but they knew that it was going to be excessively hard. Mikayla was not going to pull punches as Miley had just done.

Maddie Fitzpatrickwas astonished. "Not bad!"

London Tipton smiled. "Yeah, she almost sounded like Hannah Louisiana"

"That's Hannah Montana, you sillt wench!" Maddie remarked.

"Whatever ..." London shrugged. "With a bit more practice, she could starte right in my dad;s record studio in New York."

"Yeah, it's like this ..." Maddie started to grimace. "Some people are gifted, others just have bucks in their mind ..." She remembered the failed attempt of founding a band with London. The latter had desperately wanted to become a lead singer in their hotel band, but she was hardly able to perform with her background tambourine, which is something completely different from a trapoline.

London stared oddly at Maddie. "Do you have to backstab me and twist your dagger, on top of it all?"

Miley stepped onto the stage, ready to sing _If Cupid Had A Heart_, her all time favourite song. Her performance was heart-tearing. It wasn't long ago when her sweetheart Jake Ryan had to move out to Eastern Europe.

Finally, it was the task of the umpires, a committee consisting of Arwen Hawkhauser, Maddie Fitzpatrick, London Tipton, and Nia Moseby, to decide who was going to perform at the opening party.

While all of them acknowledged the efforts of Miley Stewart, they had to decide in favour of Mikayla.

Miley was very sad. How could she lose to Mikayla? Well, if she had sung like Hannah ... but, no, she could not have risked that. "Why, oh why? Now I'm the school clown."

Lilly and Oliver tried to comfort Miley as well as they could, while Jackson just shrugged.

* * *

At the same time, Zack and Cody tried to calm down their mother Carey. "What's wrong?"

Carey was too consternated to talk.

Cody had notioced that his mother had started cramping as soon as Mr. Moseby had started talking about Robby Ray. "Do you know Robby Ray Stewart?"

Having heard that bad name again, Carey started twitching almost epilleptically.

Cody stared strangely at Zack.

"What is wrong with Miley's dad?" Zack wanted to know. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he had toask.

Cody tried to restrain Zack's curiosity. "She needs a bag full of rest and peace ..."

Zack sighed deeply. What could Miley's dad be? A mass murderer? A blackmailer?

Carey Martin could not talk coherently, and stammering caused her a lot of pain. "He's not just Miley's dad ..."

"I know!" Cody remarked.

Zack nodded, proud of knowing so much about the Stewart family, or at least he thought that he was an expert in that domain. Oliver had told him quite a few facts about that family. "Miley has got an elder brother named Jackson, he works in the hotel as a luggage carrier or so. Then there's Uncle Earl and Aunt Perl, and Uncle Billy Ray, and some cousin that looks like Miley ..."

Alas, Jackson was not what Carey had been insinuating. Rather ... "He's also your dad ..." After having said those words, which was more painful than ever, Carey Martin passed out.

"Mom!" Cody screamed.

Zack sighed. Carey had already tried to sell them another man as their dad, and he had believe it, but this confession was like a sledge hammer.

Cody knew that confronting Robby Ray was, for the moment being, something that was going to kill his mother. Hence he prayed that the umpires decided in favour of Mikayla, as otherwise Robby Ray was most likely coming to attend the opening party.

Zack shrugged, He did not know what to do.

Maddie knocked and came in. "Mrs. Martin?"

"She needs peace and rest!" Cody insisted.

Maddie nodded.

"So ... who will sing at the opening party?"

"We've decided in favour of Mikayla ..." Maddie sighed.

Cody sighed with relief, as this was going to reduce the danger of a confrontation of his mother and what has just turned out to be his father to zilch.

Maddie continued. "But, as Miley was so sad, I've invited her and her dad to the party. Her brother is there, anyways, as he's here working as a luggage boy ..."

Cody coughed and choked. "Oh no!"

* * *

** Chapter 4. Opening Party**

* * *

Finally, the day of the opening party was there.

"Don't blame us!" Manager Moseby told his staff. "The governour, Rambo Spew, is coming tonight!"

Jackson shrugged. "Is he paying decent tips?" He grinned. He still had to pay for the repair of his dad's old car, and he wanted to save money for his own vehicle. Hence he needed all the tips he could get. And often enough he had been disappointed by the customers. Some of thgem were downright misers, their friendly demeanour notwithstanding.

The kitchen staff was particularly important as the guests wanted to be served well at the opening banquet.

Hence Cooper was really excited.

"OK, I've got a honourable task for you!" Maître D' Patrick told Cooper.

"Yeah?" Cooper was excited. "I may serve the governour?" He beamed proudly.

"Not quite ..." Patrick shrugged and shook his head. "You've got to gather the kitchen rubbish and dispose with them. The container is right outside, in the backyard."

Cooper choked. He had expected more from his new job. But, sadly, he wasn't paid for bitching and moaning.

* * *

Yet Cody had not abandoned all hope that Carey might survive the night. "OK, Zack, mom is going to sing late at night, when the guests that are not adults are already gone, right?"

Zack nodded. "That's how I've understood Moseby."

"Cool ..." Cody continued: "That means that mom only needs to be present after Hannah's already gone, and, probably, Robby Ray Stewart will be gone away with his daughter, too ..."

Zack smiled. "Great! We are going to lock mom into a closet until Robby Ray and Hannah are gone!"

Cody sighed. he could not help thinking that that proposal didn't sound all that much like a gentleman's solution.

"Do you have a better idea in order to make mom not come to the party until we are going to bed?" Zack moaned.

Cody shrugged helplessly. "If you feigned being totally sick, she would stay at your bed and ..."

Zack was upset. "Why me? You could be sick as well."

"I miss out on all the cool parties." Cody explained. "Now it's your turn to ..."

"What?" Zack yelled. "You always grab all the cool stuff and ..."

They were loud enough to make the neighbours wonder.

Carey Martin stumbled in. "What's going on here? One more noise, and both of you are grounded for the evening!"

Zack and Cody sighed. If Carey had known why they were arguing, she would have known about Robby Ray's presence and dropped unconscious on site. Alas, now it was even harder to find a way to keep Carey from seeing Robby Ray Stewart.

Cody looked at the plan for the banquet. Carey was supposed to sit at a table with Mr. Moseby, London Tipton, Madeline Fitzpatrick, and Nia Moseby. The table with the Stewarts, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken was almost at the other end of the banquet hall. That was great. They only needed to distract them such that ... but this was only going to work until the kids had to go to sleep, whereupon ... Cody didn't dare to even think of that.

"We just have to tell London and Maddie to continue this after we're gone ..." Zack proposed.

"Great idea!" Cody replied. "Hey! Great ideas are mt job, you are responsible for stupid jokes!" Cody scratched his head.

"Maybe we should ask Miley to drag Robby Ray home at her curfiew, just in case ..." Zack proposed.

"Whith which explanation?" Cody asked. "You'd have to tell her that she's our sister ... that will wreak havoc!"

"Zack shrugged." Do we have to tell her the truth?

"Miley is our sister, and I don't want to start family life by lying unto her." Cody explained.

Zack nodded. "Poor Miley, maybe she doesn't yet know that her dad ... our dad ... had other women at that time ..."

Cody nodded and felt his stomach rebelling. "Egad!"

* * *

The evening had been going well for most of the time. Mikayla's song had been wonderful, making Zack and Cody swoon. They even dared to forget about the upcoming troubles with Robby Ray and Carey.

Robbie Ray Stewart did not think about going home. He just sent Jackson away with Miley.

Finally, Maddie brought Zack and Cody to sleep. Hence it was London's solo task to keep Carey from noticing Robby Ray Stewart.

"Why don't you sit at your father's table?" Carey asked London.

"Aw, he's ..." London stammered.

"Wilfred is ashamed of her." Moseby added.

"Thanks!" London replied sarcastically.

"London doesn't know the capital of California." Mr. Moseby said. "Governor Spew will freak out."

"I know it!" Nia boomed. "It's Los Angeles, right?"

"No!" Mr. Moseby was really disapppointed. "Sacramento!" Now, the way he had just pronounced it sounded like a Spanish curse. Some people in the room were offended by the blasphemy.

Some heated discussion started when Carey tried to calm them. Suddenly, she almost stmbled. She found her balance again, spinning around on her heels, and there she saw ... "Robbie Ray!"

Miley's father was consternated. He had never thought of seeing her again. "Carey? What are you doing here? Are you following me around?"

"Honestly, no!" Carey started weeping.

"Sorry ..." Robbie Ray was speechless. He had been as consternated as Carey, even more, as he had not heard from Carey in fifteen long years.

* * *

** Chapter 5. After The Opening**

Miley and Jackson had breakfast,

"Oliver and Lilly are going to comover after breakfast and ..." Miley announced.

Jackson grumbled. He liked Oliver and Lilly, but he hated that they were always hanging out with Miley instead of him.

"Hey, where's dad?" Jackson wondered.

Miley looked around everywhere. "Has he even returned at all from the party?"

Miley and Jackson stared at each other.

"I'm working at the hotel today, so I'll ask ..." Jackson offered.

Miley nodded solemnly. Also, she wanted to ask the Martin twins what had happened to her dad. They were too young to stay at the party til the end, as well, but they might have known from their mom.

* * *

Rico walked up and down the lounge of the hotel. He whistled sharply, all of a sudden. A banana peel came flying from somewhere behind the pot trees that stood around in the foyer, landing right underneath Rico's right show. He floundered and keeled over. "Ouuuuch! My everything is broken!" he declared aloud, grinning deep inside.

"Aw my god!" Mr. Moseby was consternated when he saw drops of deeply red liquid billowing forth from Rico's pants. How could this have happened? The janitors were usually very careful with slippery things like banana peels.

Rico looked upset. "I'm going to sue this hole!" His face was deadly serious.

Mr. Moseby went totally pale in the face. The hotel already had a hard stance as it was a newcomer in an area already populated by 5-star hotels. Such a bad publicity was going to ruin their business during the lateral seasons, and maybe even for the main season when all other hotels were regularly booked out from basement to roof.

"Or maybe ... 200 bucks, and I forget about everything!" Rico announced. He was still able to suppress the grin that he had deep inside.

"Sure!" Mr. Moseby declared readily. "Do you need the hotel medic?"

Rico shook his head. "My uncle is a surgeon, he'll fix that ..."

Mr. Moseby sighed with relief when he grabbed his wallet, extracted a few bank notes, and rendered them merrily unto Rico.

Feigning excruciating pains, Rico limped away.

Mr. Moseby wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. This had been really close. Now he was waiting for the day employees. He had been earlier than the others, and it was a great idea. He knew that night manager Skippy would have failed miserably, and the hotel would have already been sued into oblivion.

* * *

Holly O'Neill met Rico outside the hotel in an espresso bar. She smiled. "You've been fantastic!" She pecked his cheeks soundly.

Rico grinned. "I wouldn't have made it without your help ... the fake blood notwithstanding. Where have you got the telecommanded banana peel catapult from?"

Holly shrugged. "My uncle has used it once in Whale Mart's in New York!"

Rico smiled. "Whatever! Fortunately I know that Jackson Stewart is not only utterly dumb, but also lazy, and that he never shows up at work with a delay of less than ten minutes. He would have recognised me and blown my cover badly."

"Aw, some day, that will be no problem for us. We're way smarter than that Stewart guy. The only people in the hotel that are smart enough are Cody martin and Madeline Fitzpatrick. Those you have to fear, and nobody else!"

Rico grinned. "What are we doing with the bucks? Go for a smoothie?"

"Sure, cutie!" Holly smiled sweetly.

* * *

As usual, Jackson Stewart made it to his job fashionably late. He met Nia who had arrived with a similar delay. "Hi Ns. Moseby!"

"You may call me Nia!" Nia smiled sweetly. "Hi Jackson! I believe that schedules are for lamers only."

Jackson nodded solemnly. "Who needs them. Alas, what I wonder ..." He sighed. "Have you seen my dad last night after I took Miley home?"

Nia was reminded to the havoc in which the party had ended. "Oh my dear! He's probably still unconscious!"

Jackson wondered. "What?"

"He freaked out completely when he saw Carey Martin, the mom of the twins." Nia went pale. Too bad she knew no details.

London bounded in. "Hi Johnson!"

"Jackson!" Stewart junior bellowed. "My name is Jackson!"

"Your dad was mightily surprised. Do you know that he has known Mrs. Martin for over 15 years?"

Jackson was shocked because that was approximately the age of Miley. Did dad have another woman while mom was still alive? He needed to find out.

"Oh, neither Carey nor Robby Ray are able to talk. They have passed out and couldn't be reanimated until now. They are in the President Suite, along with Dr. Meyer."

Jackson was still consternated. If his fears were true, what was Miley going to think about it? He knew that his sister clang much tighter to her mother than he did. So even if he was rather cool with it, it was possibly going to ruin Miley's nerves. He knew that he needed to be very careful and not rush the informations. Then he saw the Martins' kids rushing past. Jackson wondered what they knew about the whole thing. He didn't care about Cody's feelings, he was just an annoying nerd and freak, but Zack was much more to Jackson's liking. He could imagine being related to him, but to Cody? No way!

* * *

** Chapter 6. Showdown At School**

* * *

Zack and Cody didn't have a nice morning. They had heard about Carly collapsing at the end of the opening party, and that Mr. Stewart was somewhat involved.

While Zack was somewhat stubborn and dumbfounded, Cody drew the conclusion well. Carey must have encountered Robby Ray.

* * *

The first lessons for the twins, after homeroom, were in English Literature. Here, they sat side by side in a row behind Miley and Lilly.

Zack just ignored everything. He liked to sleep through the first periods, and he had not slept much throughout past night, thus he could just need the sleep.

Cody saw that Miley looked more depressed than usual. Also Lilly must have noticed that. Cody concluded that Miley was fully aware of the whole thing that had been between Robby Ray Stewart and Carey Martin. He shrugged. He wanted to apologise for what his mom had done to her mom. But he needed to wait for the great break.

* * *

Zack was still apathetic.

Cody saw Miley strolling the school yard, accompanied by Oliver and Lilly. "Hi, MIley ..." He was very timid. Was she going to kill him on site?

Miley was nervous. Maybe Cody knew something about her father's destiny since last night? She asked incoherently because she didn't have the power to approach Cody in a straight way.

"Miley, there's something I should tell you ..." Cody whimpered with sorrow. "My dad ... your dad ..."

"Your dad?" Miley wondered. "I thought your mom lives alone?"

Oliver intervened. "Obviously Cody must have a dad as well ..."

Lilly chuckled. "Don't we all?"

"Sorry for your dad having had to cheat on your mom in order to become my dad." Cody couldn't stand it anymore.

Zack tried to hold Cody. "You've already said too much."

Miley was consternated. She gasped, reeled, floundered, staggered, and keeled over.

Lilly's awareness and her ligghtning-like reflexes saved Miley from slumping to the ground.

Oliver was shocked about those news.

Cody started weeping. He could not dismiss his tears for the next

Without saying anything, Lilly dragged Miley to the school nursery.

Oliver tried to comfort Cody. "It isn't your fault that all that had happened, and you've been punished enough by missing out on a dad ..."

Cody sobbed. "If only Miley could see it in a similar way ..."

Oliver nodded. "I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

In the lunch break, Jackson snuck into the school where he had dropped out a few weeks ago. He had to ask around in order to figure that Miley was still in the infirmary. He sighed in a worried manner. Then he entered the infirmary

MIley just woke up. "Jackson?"

"MIley!" Jackson sat down by his sister's side. "I know now what happened. Dad met someone whome he had not met in many years ..."

Miley concluded: "Mrs. Martin!" She was still dazed.

"Yeah, how do you ..." Jackson wondered.

"Cody Martin has twittered something like that ... how could dad do that to mom?" She started weeping.

Jackson sighed while he tried to comfort Miley with a hug, something that was quite rare among the Stewart kids.

Oliver and Lilly walked in.

Jackson thought that it was their task to comfort Miley.

Oliver took over. "OK, Miley, this means that you've got two new half brothers." He sighed. "But don't hate them for that, please!"

Jackson wondered what they were talking about. He wasn't all that good at drawing conclusions.

Lilly had to explain the details to Jackson.

"Oh my Gawd!" Jackson screamed. "Well, Zack is OK, but Cody is such a freaky nerd ..."

Lilly nodded. "I understand that you like Zack more than Cody, but both of them are your half-brothers."

Jackson sighed deeply. "OK ..."

"One thing you have to tell Cody ..." Lilly ammonished Oliver sternly ... "Let's keep it as a secret among us." She sighed deeply. "There are a few pupils at this school who, if they knew about everything, would wreak havoc and make Miley's life hell! I know you know whom I'm talking about ..."

Oliver nodded. "Joannie Palumbo? You say that because you're still jealous of ..."

Lilly shot a stern gaze at Oliver. "No, I'm over that!" She sighed. "Yet I don't trust her, but that has nothing to do with you having been dating her for some time. But I'm also worried because of Amber Adeson and Ashley Dewitt. And then there's notorious little brat Rico!"

Jackson twitched. Did Lilly have to mention that obnoxious freak?

_St._ Sarah, a student who volunteered as an auxiliary nurse at the school's infirmary, took now care of Miley. "Oh, I think that she should get a home pass for the afternoon."

Miley, her dazze notwithstanding, had been listening carefully. "But let me first hug Zack and Cody! They should know that I don't hate them."

Oliver and Lilly nodded solemnly. "We're going to fetch them!"

* * *

Mr. Moseby was dismayed. All the turmoil at the end of the opening party had costed him most of his nerves. But that was not nearly all: He had just received a telegraphic message from Boston. According to informed rumours, St. Mark's, the worst competitor of Tipton's, was about going to open a hotel in the Malibu/Santa Monica region, and hence they were likely to spy on Tipton's Seaview, sending no other than nazi beast Ilsa Schicklgrubermaiger upon Moseby's throat. He sighed bitterly. Hotel Seaview was in trouble up to the chin.

* * *

** Chapter 7. New Start**

* * *

Jackson Stewart and Nia Moseby were making out in the foyer of Hotel Seaview.

Mr. Moseby was upset when he walked in on the love birds. "Schicklgrubermaiger is jumping at our throat, and you do what?"

Jackson didn't know about the war between St. Mark's and Tipton's in Boston.

Nia knew about it, but she frankly didn't care.

Hawkhauser entered the foyer from the main elevator. "We need to repair the plumbing in suite 666, thirteenth floor!"

Jackson shrugged. "I first need to cuddle with Nia!"

"As he said!" Nia confirmed her new lover.

Mr. Moseby and Arwen Hawkhauser shrugged with despair.

"Today's youth isn't anymore as it used to be. In our times, responsibility had priority over fun. But look at those young people ..." Mr. Moseby sighed deeply.

Arwen moaned. "OK, I'm going to repair it on my own ..." He disappeared again.

* * *

At the same time, Carie Martin and Robby Ray Cyrus awoke from the shock they had contracted upon meeting each other again at the end of the opening party.

"Where am I?" Carie wondered.

Esteban Ramirez had been waiting in that suite for emergency cases. "Ma'm, this is an unfinished suite. We've dragged you here last night after you had past out."

Carie was still dizzy, but she tried to remember. Then she saw him again: "Robby Ray?"

Robbie's head ached a bit, but he remembered Carie's voice and turned around. "Carie!"

"Should I call Dr. Meyer?" Esteban offered.

Both Robby Ray and Carie reclined politely. "Not necessary ..."

"Ring the bell if ..." Esteban told the two of them before he walked out on the stair case.

"So ... you took care of the twins all alone?" Robby Ray sighed with regret.

"The people here helped me, but essentially ... yes." Carie sobbed.

"I'm sorry for all that ..." Robby Ray shrugged helplessly.

"We can't change it." Carie replied with tears in her eyes.

Robbie Ray nodded. "And I guess that it ain't no use giving it another try?"

Carie looked oddly. "What about your kids?"

Robby Ray shrugged. "Jackson is now an adult, and Miley is almost there ... like the twins."

Carie sighed. The twins grew up so fast, but she still thought of them as little boys. "You're probably right."

Robby Ray stood up. He floundered, but he could move. He walked over to Carie and threw his arms around her. "Awwww sweetie!"

Carie smiled. It was just like 15 years ago ... "My feet are turning all wet from your affection!"

"They do?" Robby Ray shrugged. "Strange, now as you tell me ... my ankles are ..."

In this moment, Arwen Hawkhauser yelled. "Help! Two floors are already flooded!" He had been unable to repair the plumbing all on his own before the water had started making its way all down the hotel.

Finally, Robby Ray Stewart and Carie Martin recognised that they were stuck almost knee-deep in the sewage.

"Are you a good swimmer?" Carie asked Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray nodded. "Sure! I'll save you from here, baby!"

"Aw Robbie Ray!" Carie smiled.

Finally, Jackson had thought about his duties and loosened his tender grip on Nia. Then he walked in, ready to do something to seize control over the menacing flood wave. "Dad?"

Robbie Ray sighed. "Sorry, Jackson, but ... Carie and I, we are giving it another try ..."

Jackson sighed. How was he going to tell it Miley? He had just looked at his watch, and it told him that she needed him now. "OK, I need to return home because Miley needs me ..."

Robbie Ray was flabbergasted. Why was Miley at home?

But it was too late. Jackson had darted out, leaving the flood as it was.

Fortunately Esteban had helped Arwin to open the emergency sluices, draining the flood and making it swap away.

* * *

"Dad and Carie are going to do what?" Miley cried. "How can dad do that?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know, but they looked very happy ... inspite of their feet being stuck in the sewage."

Miley sighed. "OK ... but will Zack and Cody move in with us?" She was looking forward to having her half-brothers around.

Jackson shrugged.

* * *

While Mr. Moseby and most of the staff were still consternated about the accident with the plumbing, ...

"This will be the hammer to nail the coffin of Hotel Seaview shut!" Ilsa Schicklgrubermaiger grinned. She wrote a report about the catastrophic circumstances and events in Hotel Seaview. The central commission and the leading Hotel Guides for the Californian beach region were probably going to be very interested in this ...

* * *

Zack and Cody had been very glad when they figured that their half-siblings were accepting them.

"Miley has lost something on you when she hugged you!" Cody had noticed the shoulder bag that was stuck on Zack's back.

"Oh ... probably, I swear that I don't use girls' bags!" Zack grinned.

They opened the bag briefly in order to be sure that it was Miley's.

"What's that?" Zack noticed a wig hidden in the bag.

"I'm sure I've seen that wig." Cody scratched his head. "Now I remember, it belongs to a celebrity, it is ..."

"Hannah Montana!" Zack and Cody yelled unison. Fortunately nobody heard them through the mayhem. The twins were flabbergasted: Their freshly discovered half-sister was a celebrity under cover.

* * *

** Chapter 8. Save Hotel Seaview**

* * *

Rico and Holly stood outside a butcher's shop.

"Kielbasza is a Polish sausage." Rico remarked. "But we need German sausage, because the dachshund of Ilsa Schicklegrubermaiger is a German dog."

Holly kissed Zack lightly. "OK, that makes a lot of sense!" She grinned.

Holly and Rico had heard that Ilsa Schicklgrubermaider was about denouncing Hotel Seaview. If the hotel had to close down for good, Holly and Rico would have been going to run out of victims for conning and pranks. They couldn't allow for such a catastrophe to happen. They had to fake Schicklgrubermaiger's report. Unfortunately, Ilsa's dog was a ferocious fury. For that avail, they were going to distract him with some sausage.

"We'll decoy the beast, luring it to the house of Mr. Dontzig, a neighbour of the Stewarts!" Rico explained.

Holly grinned mischievously.

* * *

The next day, Cody and Zack saw Miley back next to her locker.

"Hi sis!" Zack remark. "You've forgotten something ..." He showed Miley the shoulder bag.

"Oh, thanks!" Miley sighed with relief.

"Miley, we had to open it in order to check whose it is ..." Cody admitted.

Miley went pale.

Code snuck closer to Miley. "Are you really Hannah Montana?"

Miley nodded timidly.

"Your secret will be safe with me ..." Cody declared.

Miley hugged Cody. "You're the best half-brother in the world!"

Zack was envious.

"One of the two best ..." Miley chuckled.

Zack beamed proudly.

* * *

In the afternoon, Cody and Martin visited Miley, Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly at the home of the Stewarts.

"Fortunately, my wig was in good hands." Miley smiled at the twins when she had told the story unto Oliver and Lilly.

Lilly smiled.

"Do you know that I want to be a rock star, too?" Zack admitted.

Miley nodded. "I've heard about it form some twittering bird ..."

Zack had a bad feeling. "Miley, there's something that leaves me at unease."

Cody had urged Zack to talk about it.

"Spit it out!" Miley commanded Zack.

"OK." Zack choked. "When I didn't know that you were Hannah, I had too celebrity crushes: Hannah and Mikayla. I've been a fan of both of them ..."

Miley was annoyed because of hearing about Mikayla.

Lilly calmed Hannah down, while Jackson and Oliver chuckled crazily.

Zack continued. "OK ... problem is ... you and Mikayla are equally cool, you are both my heroes and represent the same style of music ..."

Lilly nodded. "There are many fans of both Hannah and Mikayla, bear with it!"

"Now that you're my sister, ... would you mind me dating Mikayla?" Zack asked.

Cody chuckled. "Mikayla will turn him down like a rotten tomato!"

Miley sighed deeply. She looked at Lilly who nodded. "It's OK ... I like _If Cupid Had A Heart_[[2]] immensely, I'd just never admit to it."

Jackson grinned. "And what about me and Nia?"

Miley sighed. She couldn't do anything about it, anyways.

* * *

Mr. Moseby couldn't trust his eyes. "Eight out of ten renowned tourist guides recommend Hotel Seaview for your visit to Santa Monica/Los Angeles?"

Maddie had to read it twice before she believed it, and so did Zack and Cody.

Holly O'Neill snuck in. "Schicklgrubermaiger is so easy to trick ..."

"Holly!" Mr. Moseby and the kids sighed with dismay.

"Now I've saved your butts. Do I now get a hug from Zack?" Holly commanded.

Zack gave in. "OK!" He closed his eyes and threw his arms around Holy, against better judgement and filled with disgust.

Holly poked Zack's mouth with her lips, increasing his feeling of disgust. "Thanks!" Then she snuck out of the Hotel.

Cody offered to wash Zack's mouth. "With anti-germ lotion!"

* * *

Rico highfived Holly. "What was Zack like, as a kisser?" He wanted to know.

"His lips are like frozen sand paper!" Holly reported.

Rico kissed Holly. "And how are mine?"

"They are smooth, soft, and warm." Holly beamed.

"Just like yours!" Rico replied, smiling sweetly. "By the way, Ilsa Schicklgrubermaiger is still stuck at the Dontzig's. His sister forces her to marry him, or so."

Holly grinned.

* * *

Zack had finally overcome his disgust from kissing Holly O'Neill after washing his lips 50 times with some strong abrasive. "How dare that toad ..."

Cody chuckled sadistically. "Because you're irresistable Zack Martin?"

"Eh!" Zack grumbled. "I want to choose the girls that think me irresistible on my own."

"Such as Mikayla?" Cody Martin remarked sadistically with disbelieve.

Zack swooned. "Aw ... Mikayla ... sweet Mikayla ... if Cupid had a heart, he'd make you fall in love with me!"

"Dream on!" Cody chuckled.

"One day she will be Mrs. Mikayla Martin!" Zack boomed.

"OK. I'm going to invite you as the best man to mine and Mikayla's wedding!" He didn't have a crush on Mikayla by any stretch, he just wanted to taunt Zack because most of his crushed had ended up preferring Cody over Zack.

"No way!" Zack boomed.

* * *

** Chapter 9. Finale**

* * *

Mr. Moseby decided to make the upcoming wedding of Carey Martin and Robby Ray Stewart the real opening party of the hotel, now that Schicklgrubermaiger had been sent to hell by Holly and Rico. After the wedding, he was going to return to Boston where he was more desperately needed than in California. Skippy was meant to replace him in Malibu Seaview. Nia had begged to stay in Malibu, apparently because of Jackson - they had been one heart and one soul since quite some time - so Moseby couldn't help returning to Massachusetts without his niece.

The staff was busily preparing the wedding. They were even getting Cody's ex-fiance Barbara Simka Brownstein to fly down tolA from Boston in order to play the _Bridal Chorus_ on her violin.

London and Maddie sighed because this was their last week at the sunny, hot, and sandy beaches of Malibu before they were supposed to return to cold and grey Boston. They sighed with outright disgust.

* * *

For Holly and Rico, this wedding party was a unique chance to hammer home the last nail to the tomb of the secret double identity of Hannah and Miley. They were thinking about hiding the usual explosive in the wedding cake. But the longer they had to think, the more they were willing to move on to a better solution.

* * *

Robby Ray Stewart and Carey Martin marched to the rhythm of Barbara's violin.

* * *

_Faithful and true  
We lead ye forth  
Where love triumphant shall crown ye with joy  
Star of renown  
Flower of the earth  
Blest be ye both far from all life's annoy  
Champion victorious, go thou before!  
Maid , bright and glorious, go thou before!  
_

* * *

The next point in the protocol of the wedding was the cake, and , thereafter, the bouquet and the garter.

"No way am I going to catch the garter if Lilly grabs the bouquet!" Oliver pouted.

"Hell, you will!" Miley begged Oliver.

In this moment, Rico showed up. "Hey! You can't start the party without me!"

Best man Jackson Stewart protested. "I can't remember that anyone has invited you toad!"

Rico stared oddly. "And so? You haven't even got the brain to remember your name!"

Lilly and Miley giggled noisily.

"Anyways, this wedding party is going to be lame without some decent pop music!" Rico grinned.

Carey started cutting the cake.

Suddenly, the giant cream pie fell apart, revealing ...

"Mikayla!" Miley stared with dismay.

Rico grinned. "See, Miley? Without my intervention, there wouldn't be any cool pop and rock star present at this party. Now the fun may begin!"

Miley pouted because she didn't want Mikayla at her party. "But ... she's only the second best available pop rock star!"

"Liar!" Rico boomed provocatively.

Miley's patience was over. "I am the best rock and pop star in this room!"

Rico laughed heartily. "Prove it!"

Miley took the Hannah wig from her shoulder bag and donned it. "It's me! Hannah Montana! If someone is going to entertain the guests at my dad's second wedding, it's me!"

Suddenly the flashlights struck an inferno. Rico had invited reporters of the yellow press to the party.

Miley was flabbergasted. What had she done? She wanted to sink into the ground and disappear there for good. Now it was too late.

Mikayla was equally surprised. "Oh no, what have I slipped into?"

Cody took the initiative. "Can't we agree on having both of the greatest pop rock stars of our time gathered for this party?"

Mikayla and Miley stared oddly at each other.

Zack nodded. "Miley is my cool sister." He smiled. Then he stepped up to Mikayla. Then he fell on his knewws. "And Mikayla, I'm totally obsessed with you! Please!"

Mikayla stammered. "OK, but ..." She sighed. "I have to admit something. I've heard about Zack's ambition about becoming a future rock star from his friend Max."

Zack looked puzzled. "You know Max?"

Mikayla nodded. "I know her better as Caitlyn[[3]] . She wanted to become a music producer, just for the sake of Zack. I met her at Camp Rock, two months ago."

"Camp Rock?" Miley sighed. "I've always wanted to go there ... I've heard that Nate is so hot."

Mikayla nodded solemnly. "He is !" Then she sighed bitterly. "I was always engaged to Nate, but then Caitlyn came and took him off me ... I've left the camp in shame because my life didn't make any sense anymore ..." She moaned. "OK, Zack, how about we pay it back to our faithless ex-lovers?"

Zack threw his arms around Mikayla. "Sure! Always and ever!" He promised solemnly.

At the same time, Oliver and Lilly magically caught the garter and the bouquet, respectively.

* * *

Finally, Mr. Moseby had to say good bye to California, followed by London and Maddie. He waved sadly at all his new friends and the staff of Hotel Seaview.

Jackson Stewart and Nia Moseby were going to marry just a few months later.

Oliver was going to marry Miley once they hit the age of eighteen, as did Zack and Mikayla who laughed about the breakup of Nate and Caitlyn which opened up another chance for Miley aka Hannah - with such a cool half-brother and half-sister-in-law she really didn't need to hind behind a fake identity anymore..

Rico and Holly ... if they haven't died yet, they are still conning and pranking dumb people.

* * *

** The End**

* * *

[[1] ]e.g. Cynthia Laupa; I don't own either version

* * *

[[2] ]by Selena Gomez. I don't own it either

* * *

[[3] ]The following alludes to _Camp Rock_ which I don't own.


End file.
